Daigo Imakura
is the main protagonist of Kamen Rider Aiz. He is a 27-year-old working two jobs in order to support himself and his sister Mako Imakura. When a coworker of his goes missing, he becomes dragged into the Wish of Shangri-La, a secret race to collect all twenty-six Letternodes in order to be granted a wish to whatever the winner desires. Both to find his friend and in order to protect Japan from the Beasts holding these Letternodes, Daigo becomes . History Childhood & Past Daigo and Mako Imakura lived relatively peaceful lives, being raised by their moderately well-off parents with little care or concern for most troubles. Daigo is the oldest, as Mako had come ten years after him, making him act as a semi-guardian to her when their parents weren't around. When Daigo and Mako were 16 and 6 respectively, their parents died in a traffic accident, leaving them all alone in the world to care for themselves. Daigo ended up having to leave his education behind in order to support his little sister, as the money their parents left behind quickly dwindled away. Personality Appearance Powers & Abilities Family Members *Mako Imakura - Younger sister *Deceased parents Forms Rider Statistics: *'Height:' 198.5 cm *'Weight:' 80 cm , or simply , is Kamen Rider Aiz's primary form, accessed through the use of the Alter and Zen Letternodes in the Divine Driver. A focus on swiftness and grace is exemplified in this form, due to the Zen Letternode's influence, giving Aiz fast reflexes and heightened spacial awareness. Alter/Zen is made up of the following parts: *'Rider Helm' - Aiz's helmet. **'Eyes of Shangri-La' - The compound eyes. Colored a bright white with a single rainbow streak stretching diagonally from the outer top to the inner bottom. The righthand eye is slightly tinted red while the other is tinted grey, despite the overall same bright white coloring underneath, representing the Alter and Zen Letternodes respectively. **'"Turn A" Shroud' - The A-shaped antennas. Mounted to the forehead region of the Rider Helm, the A which represents Aiz is turned upside down to allow the two legs to out high above his head. **'Crown Jewel' - The jewel between the Helm's eyes. Placed in the center hole of the Turn A, it matches the same white characteristics as the compound eyes, minus the rainbow streak. **'Face Cover' - The faceplate. Covering the mouth, it filters through the air outside in order to allow the Rider to breathe fresh air. Can be removed at the Rider's choice to uncover their mouth. **'"Z" Mantle' - Located on the sides of the Rider Helm are a pair of Z's, one proper Z on the lefthand side and one mirrored on the other. Distinguishes the form Aiz is currently in. *'Alter Suite' - The black undersuit with red and maroon trim. Produced by the enveloping powers of the Alter Letternode, it gives the Rider superhuman abilities. It is made up of armor for the shoulders, arms, hands, legs, and feet, with a flexible cloth-like material running underneath. White circles are found across all of these components, locations where the energy that produced the Alter Suite flooded into the undersuit and redirected towards the Eyes of Shangri-La. Exposed plating on the Alter Suite armoring is taken up by the components provided by the Zen Letternode. *'Zen Uniform' - The light grey armor bits. Produced by the enveloping powers of the Zen Letternode, these components add extra layers of protection to the base Alter Suite's armor. Grey trim on the shoulders conforming to their rounded shape (and Z-shaped), grey top covering for the area around the hands and wrists, and zig-zag armoring going down the outer sides of the legs to the boots. The most prominent feature is the addition of torso armor with a semi-closed black coat underneath. The front lining of the jacket, the armor pattern on the chest, and the Locking Strip of the Divine Driver form a Z shape on the chest of Aiz, with the top line forming into the collar of the torso armor. This form has three finishers: *Divine Driver finishers **'Alter Kick:' The Alter and Zen Letternodes shoot out two thin wires of glowing white light which pool at Aiz's feet into two separate circles before taking on their respective node's symbol. Aiz jumps high into the air after running forward, with each pool quickly gathering beneath the sole of Aiz's right boot. Aiz launches straight into the enemy and kicks them in the chest, sending both Alter and Zen powers through the enemy's body, destroying them. **'Zen Change' *A-Rizer finishers **'A-Rize Slash:' Through the slotting on of one of the Letternodes, Aiz can perform the A-Rize Slash. ***'Alter Letternode' ***'Zen Letternode' - Alter/Power= Envelop Alter/Power Rider Statistics: *'Height:' 198.5 cm *'Weight:' 102 cm , or simply is the first of Aiz's alternate forms, accessed by using the Alter and Power Letternodes in the Divine Driver. This form is focused on close range combat and sheet strength, amplifying the striking power of Aiz's arms and legs to comparable to a piston slamming through pure steel. The armor components given by Power also gives Aiz more durability to oncoming strikes. However, Aiz loses the grace and agility of Alter/Zen as a result due to the increased weight, forcing his fighting style to match more of a flat foot boxer to compensate. In Alter/Power, the arms are equipped with two Power Arms, large bulky armor surrounding the forearm that amplifies Aiz's punching force. - Alter/Trap= Envelop Alter/Trap - Alter/Strange= Envelop Alter/Strange - }}}}}} Equipment Devices *Divine Driver - Transformation device *Letternodes - Transformation trinkets Weapons *A-Rizer - Aiz's specific weapon **'Zen Attachment' - Gives the A-Rizer a long range attack option **'Power Attachment' - Adds a prominent point to the front edge tip of the A-Rizer, giving it armor piercing properties **'Trap Attachment' - Allows the A-Rizer to act as a control unit for the chains the Trap Letternode summons **'Strange Attachment' - Allows the A-Rizer the ability to copy the properties of Aiz's opponents Form-specific weapons *'Power Arms' - Alter/Power's gauntlets Relationships Notes Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Aiz Category:Reiwa Era Riders Category:Aiz Riders Category:Aiz Characters Category:Heroes